In order to apply makeup to the eyelashes, it has been proposed to use an applicator that comprises a heater member that is powered electrically by one or more optionally-rechargeable batteries present in the applicator.
By way of example, the composition is applied to the eyelashes by means of a brush or a comb, and the applicator including the heater member is then used to add finishing touches to the eyelash makeup process, such as, for example, lengthening or curling the eyelashes.
It has also been proposed to use the applicator provided with the heater member for applying the composition. In this event and by way of example, the composition is deposited in solid form in contact with the heater member, said heater member being brought to a temperature that is sufficient to cause the composition to soften and/or melt to a degree sufficient for application of the composition, for example, to coat the eyelashes.
During use, it is desirable that the temperature of the heater member not be too high, so as to avoid any risk of singeing the eyelashes or of burning the skin in the event of accidental contact with said heater member. For example, it is desirable that the temperature of the heater member during application not exceed about 65° C.
The heating up of the heater member, and the supply of heat needed to soften and/or melt the composition brought into contact therewith, are a function of the thermal inertia of the applicator and a function of the electric power supplied to the heater member.
There exists a need to decrease the waiting time necessary to heat up the heater member, and to facilitate loading of the applicator with composition, when necessary.